The Common Thing
by criszan23
Summary: We still need to teach you how to kiss...fine next is this,use your tongue...


**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto**

**The Common Thing**

**HINATA'S POV**

Hello my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm just your typical nerd girl, whose only good points are reading and studying. Guess what I'm doing today, yes I'm here at my safe haven holding my pencil and doing my beloved HOMEWORK. I only sigh and sometimes wish that my life can turn 180 degrees even if it is for a day. I sigh again and look at the window and that's where I saw the people that will turn my life upside down. I look at them; they were really created by god with love, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabuku. Right now since I'm taking a little break I might give you them a little introduction. First is Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha Corporation and the leader of all the gang here at our school, then Gaara Sabuku son of the Prime Minister and also the president of our school. Yes, they are really a very complete opposite person, at least for one thing and that is…

I was still looking at them when they suddenly look up and saw me watching me them, so I only do what a normal shy person will do, hide. After a few seconds I look again outside and to my disappointment they were already gone.

I continue to do my homework when suddenly a hand snakes around my waist and lift me up. I was about to turn around who is the culprit when he suddenly crash his lips at me and kiss me passionately. I was shock at first because I'm still not use of being kissed suddenly. I look at Gaara's closed eyes. I push him softly and for me to take some air. I was breathing heavily but I still manage to greet him. He just looks at me and bend down to continue kissing me.

"W-wait!" I said between my breaths. "I-I s-sti- ahh." I squeaked when another pair of hands surrounded me and feel a heat radiating at my back.

"Gaara, you're not the only person who wants to kiss her." Gaara stop kissing my bruised lips. A hand lifts my chin and I look at Sasuke coming closer to me. I close my eyes when his lips touch mine and Gaara continue to kiss my now exposed neck. We stay in that position me being sandwiched by Gaara and Sasuke for a few minutes.

Finally, they stop kissing me but they still remain there position. I was really breathing hard right now.

"We still need to teach you how to kiss." Gaara whispered softly in my ears.

"Yes, you're right about that." Sasuke said. "Why don't you initiate a kiss, huh?

"W-w-what? I-I c-can't I-I n-never i-initiated a-a kiss b-before." I protested.

"That's why you must kiss us for you to learn. For now show what you learned." Gaara said.

"B-But s-still…f-fine." I lift myself up and hold Gaara's face and give him light kiss at his lips.

"Is that the only thing that you know, after all this time we were kissing you? Fine, next is this." And Sasuke showed his pierced tongue to me. "Use your tongue."

"W-wait! I-I can't d-do i-it. I-I still d-din't k-know t-the m-mechanism o-of k-kissing." Then I heard Gaara and Sasuke's laugh.

"The way you said it is really cute, you know." Gaara said. "I'm really glad I've fallen for you."

"Yes, me too." Sasuke said.

This time I turn around and hold Sasuke's face. "Don't forget to use your tongue." I heard Sasuke said to me. and then I kissed him clumsily.

"I-I s-sorry, I- I'm n-not sure w-what I-I'm g-going t-to d-do n-next." I said.

"Well then it can't be help. For now let us show you how to kiss properly." Gaara said.

"O-okay."

.

.

.

It's been our hour since they finish teaching me. Right now I resume my post before they came in and return doing my homework. The only thing different is the two handsome guys sitting beside me and watching me. I lift my head and look at both of them. "You know next time I can teach you at your studies." I said to them. They smirk and said "it's our pleasure for you teach us."

These two people are the one that turn my life upside down. Oh, I forgot to tell you the only thing that this two people has in common and that is ME, being the person they love.


End file.
